The invention relates to abrasive articles containing graphite.
Many sanding operations utilize a platen to apply belt pressure to the workpiece. In many instances, the pressure applied to the belt with the platen leads to excessive wear of the belt and plate, as well as excessive heat generation. Higher temperatures can damage the platen, sanding belt and, ultimately, the workpiece.
In another aspect, coated abrasive articles such as sanding belts often generate static electricity during use in abrading and finishing wood and wood-like materials. Static electricity is generated by the constant separation of the abrasive product from the work piece, the machinery drive rolls, idler rolls, and support pad of the abrasive product. Static electric charge problems tend to be more pronounced when abrading an electrically insulating or semi-insulating workpiece, for example, wood, plastic, and mineral workpieces, as well as workpieces coated with insulating material.
Static electricity can cause, for example, ignition of wood dust particles. Static electric charge can also cause sawdust to cling to various surfaces (e.g., the coated abrasive, the abrading machine, and the electrically insulating wood workpiece), which can render the sawdust difficult to remove by use of conventional exhaust systems.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the generation of static electric charge and improve platen compatibility during sanding operations (e.g., applying compositions that include graphite or carbon particles to the abrasive grain side of an abrasive article and applying electrically conductive particles to the backing of a coated abrasive article). Compositions have also been applied to the surface of the platen in order to minimize wear and improve thermal conductivity of the platen.